


killer queen (guaranteed to blow your mind)

by cordsycords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bad Dragon dildo, Begging, Blow Jobs, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Size Queen Mollymauk, Smut, Subspace, even if its kinky these boys must be soft(TM), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordsycords/pseuds/cordsycords
Summary: Caleb buys a present for Molly.Molly enjoys it very much.





	killer queen (guaranteed to blow your mind)

“Uh… excuse me please- oh sorry- yes if you could just- thank you.” Caleb shouldered his way through the horde of people on the streetcar, each one glaring at him as he passed them. They only turned away from their phones for a second to silently shame him before returning to their evening commute home. He carried a box in his hands, one light enough that it wasn’t too heavy to carry, but large enough to be a bit unwieldy on a cramped streetcar. He let out a sigh when he got off, the doors hissing closed behind him before the streetcar continued on its way.

He took the practised route off the main street and into a small subdivision of townhouses, balancing the box in one hand as he grabbed his keys from his overcoat pocket. He held the box between the door and his chest, missing the lock several times before finally getting it open. The box fell to the floor in front of him, no longer being kept up. At the sound of the opening door, Frumpkin immediately came to investigate, sniffing at the box before batting at it with his paw.

“You can have that after we’re done, ja?” Caleb whispered to the cat as he hung his coat and scarf. There was a delightful smell coming from the kitchen, and the sound of music was a telltale sign that Molly decided to go over the top with cooking that night.

“Caleb, is that you darling?” Molly shouted over his music from the kitchen.

“No, it’s the pizza man.” Caleb yelled back, rolling his eyes as he walked down the hallway to his boyfriend.

“Has the pizza man come to fuck my brains out?” Molly asked.

Caleb stopped in his tracks. From his tone of voice, he could tell that Molly was joking. He couldn't have possibly known what Caleb had in store for him, not after he took such care getting it delivered to the bookshop instead of the house, as well as keeping it from Nott’s prying eyes when it had finally arrived. He took a breath and decided to play it cool. Molly couldn't have known. 

“I’m not sure that was what you ordered,” Caleb continued as he stepped into the kitchen, crossing the room to stand behind Molly at the stove. They didn’t have a big kitchen, there wasn’t even enough room for a proper table to eat at, and Molly had somehow managed to cover every single bit of counter with dirty dishes. Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly’s midsection and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“What’re you making?”

“Risotto with mushrooms and leeks. And I made a pot of soup earlier today.”

“All that?”

“You can never have too much soup.”

“No, I guess not.”

“How was your day?”

“Fine, you?”

“Disappointing.”

“Why?”

Molly smiled, “The pizza man didn’t come by. I was terribly lonely.”

“Right, I’ll be over here then.”

“Aww, Caleb.”

“No, you look busy, I’ll just watch over here.” He went to sit in the doorway between the kitchen and the hall. Frumpkin jumped into his lap.

“I’ll be sure to put on a show,” Molly shot him a look from over his shoulder. He liked to dance as he cooks, swaying his hips from side to side to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. Caleb appreciated the view of his Molly’s ass in his tight skinny jeans, which leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Caleb bit his lip, thoughts wandering far too easily to his plans for the night. He continued to watch Molly and pet Frumpkin until dinner was ready. Molly brought the pot over to Caleb on the floor, along with bowls and forks.

“Help yourself,” he said, sitting across from Caleb with a bowl in his lap. Caleb took a spoonful, then another one at Molly’s insistence. After Molly took his own helping, Caleb took the first bite as Molly watched on.

“And?” Molly asked, expectedly.

“It’s good. Really good.”

“Knew it,” Molly said before taking his own bite. He moaned at the taste, “Fuck me, I’m a good cook.”

“Maybe later.”

Molly paused to look at Caleb, lifting an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“I might have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“Ja.”

“Do tell.”

“After. Patience is a virtue, Mollymauk.”

“And I’m not looking to be particularly virtuous tonight, love. Tell me.”

Caleb shook his head and went back to his food. He could feel Molly glaring at his averted eyes, trying to guess whatever Caleb was planning. Surprisingly, he kept quiet, and went back to his food. He continued to avoid the subject after dinner and through the process of cleaning the kitchen up. After everything was put away, Caleb almost thought that Molly had forgotten all about it until they were walking to the den together and Molly suddenly ambushed him the hallway, pushing his back against the wall and leaning on a hand next to his head.

Caleb averted his gaze on instinct, but a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

“So Caleb,”

“Yes, my love.”

“What’s the surprise?” Molly asked, leaning in a pressing an open-mouthed kiss under Caleb’s jaw, sucking at the skin, “Tell me, please, tell me.” He said during each gasp for breath, “You know I’ll do anything.” His hands made their way to Caleb’s belt buckle, quickly making quick work of it and moving on to the zipper of Caleb’s jeans. In the fluorescent light of the hallway, Caleb could see the smirk on Molly’s face and could tell that within a few moments Molly would be on his knees with Caleb’s cock in his mouth if Caleb didn’t do anything to stop him.

And while that would certainly be enjoyable, that wasn’t what Caleb wanted to go down tonight.

“Y’know if you just looked around, you wouldn’t need to be so pushy,” he said, voice a little rougher than usual as his breath sped up.

Molly stopped in his tracks, looking to the front door to see the box sitting at the step.

“That’s for me?”

“Ja.”

“Am I right to assume I should be opening that upstairs?”

“Probably.”

“Ha,” Molly ran to box, grabbing it on his way up the stairs, “Don’t let the cat up,” he shouted back as he leapt up the stairs two at a time, the light fixture on the hallway quivering from his excitement.

Caleb looked towards Frumpkin, “Guess who’s getting lucky tonight.” 

He refilled the cat’s water bowl and left him half a cup of food in his dish as recompense for kicking him out of the bedroom for the night.

“Holy fuck.” He heard Molly exclaim from upstairs.

“Very lucky.” He said under his breath, making his way up the stairs.

When entered the bedroom, he found his boyfriend standing at the edge of the bed, the package ripped open on the mattress in front of him. Caleb went up behind and placed his chin on Molly’s shoulder, looking down into the box with him.

“Do you like it?”

“I’m surprised that you knew how to get it.”

“I can use the internet, y’know.”

“But how did you know?”

Caleb moved his head, placing his lips right next to the shell of Molly’s ear as his hands wrapped around Molly’s waist, pulling his ass back against Caleb’s slowly hardening cock, “I remember that four months ago, after a long night of you granting my every wish, I asked what you wanted in return. You said you wanted to be bent over my bed and you wanted to be stretched. One finger. Then two. Then three. Then the smallest plug, and we’d work our way up from there until we got through every toy in your collection.”

“Fuck you’re perfect.”

“And then, you said, after you had taken everything, you wanted to be fucked-“

“By a dick the size of a dragon’s.”

“As you can imagine, I had to compromise.”

“Good choice,” Molly said, looking down at the masterpiece in the box. It was a large, curved cock, marble-purple in colour, with ridges along the side of the shaft and an over-pronounced head. It was very much made to resemble a dragon.

“Glad to hear it.”

All of the sudden Molly turned around in Caleb’s arms, grabbing at his face so he could plant a wet kiss on his lips, “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Caleb gasped back before pulling away, “Get comfortable, I’ll get the box.”

Molly nodded before backing away, quickly throwing his shirt over his head and across the room before going to undo his pants. As Caleb went to the closet to grab the rest of the toys, he heard Molly gasp behind him after letting his cock free from the confinement of his jeans. Caleb reached up to the top shelf of the closet to grab a Doc Martens shoe box. When he turned back with the box, Molly was sitting down at the edge of the bed, leaning back on one hand as the other lightly played with the piercing at the head of his cock.

“How d’you want me?”

“This is your fantasy, what do you want to do?”

Molly gestured for the box, and Caleb handed it over. Within second Molly found a coil of familiar nylon rope, and handed it over to Caleb.

“I don’t know how to use this.”

“I’ll walk you through it.”

With Molly’s guidance, Caleb wrapped the rope around his wrists, tying them together. Molly then motioned for him to place a pillow on the floor at the foot of the bed, which he knelt on, hands outstretched in front of him.

“Now tie the rest to the headboard,” he instructed, shifting his knees into a more comfortable position, and spreading them for Caleb to sit behind him.

Caleb sat next to Molly on the bed first, stroking his hand down his boyfriend’s naked back. Molly’s head turned to the side so that he could look up at Caleb.

“You will tell me if anything feels wrong,” Caleb asked.

“Of course, love.”

Caleb pressed another kiss to Molly’s forehead, and knelt on the floor, behind Molly’s spread legs. He reached into the box next to and grabbed a bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously in the liquid.

He began with his pinky finger, placing his other hand on the small of Molly’s back as he moaned his appreciation. Caleb then switched to his index finger, smiling as Molly quietly grumbled under his breath, “If you’re gonna continue like this, love, we’re gonna be here all night.”

“I thought that was the plan?” Caleb said, joining his index finger with his middle finger in Molly’s ass. He scissored them together, focusing on stretching Molly rather than pleasuring him. Molly attempted to thrust back onto the fingers in his ass, but one sharp slap of warning kept him still.

“Don’t move, we can’t have you coming too soon, can we?”

“Fuck, Caleb,” Molly whined, digging his head into the mattress.

“Shall I continue?”

“Please do.”

Caleb went back with three fingers now, a smirk on his face when Molly whimpered, thrusting his hips against the mattress to get that delightful friction on his cock before stopping in his tracks. Caleb removed his fingers for a minute, adding more lube to them, and Molly whimpered once more at the loss.

“How is it?”

“Fucking perfect, babe, keep going,” Molly said.

“Shall we move onto the plugs?”

“Please,” Molly whined.

Caleb chuckled and reached into the box for the smallest plug they owned, or rather, that Molly owned. He had had quite a collection of toys before they started dating, and the collection grew to even more afterwards.

He put a condom on the toy and dipped it in lube before slowly inserting it, watching as Molly’s ass greedily accepted it. He heard Molly swear under his breath as the cold stainless steel of the plug came into contact with his warm body.

“How’s that?”

“Amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“This is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Hm,” Caleb silently agreed, spreading Molly’s cheeks with his hands to look at the end of the plug. Slowly, he leaned down with his tongue, licking at Molly’s hole in one broad stroke. Molly swore, body going tense and then suddenly relaxing. Moving his mouth over to the side, Caleb then sucked a large bite mark into the flesh of Molly’s ass, taking a second to look at his work, running at it with the tip of his thumb.

“You look so pretty like this, Mollymauk, spreading your legs so nicely for me,” Caleb said, his voice gone rough with arousal. He knew Molly liked it when he spoke like this, like being called a whore and a slut whenever he was on the receiving end during sex. Caleb was never completely into it, it felt odd to call the man he was so in love with such degrading things. But tonight was about Molly, and Caleb was happy to do whatever got him off. 

“I can’t wait to see you, so open. You won’t even be able to hold this one anymore, it’ll just slip right out,” he continued, pressing himself against Molly’s back so that his cock pressed against his hole and he could whisper right into his ear.

“D’you think we could get you to fit two in there? Me and a toy at the same time?” He whispered.

“ _Please,”_ Molly rutted against the sheets as he ground down on the prominent bulge in Caleb’s pants. Caleb’s hands immediately went to Molly’s hips, grasping tightly, digging his fingers into his flesh.

“Sh-sh-sh,” he chastised, reaching to tease at the plug, slowly twisting it back and forth as he removed it and put it aside. Molly groaned at the loss.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want,” Caleb said as his hand went back into the shoe box, grabbing a long, realistic-looking dildo with an air pump attached to its base, one of Molly’s favourite. Caleb made sure to lube it up quite heavily before placing the blunt head of the dildo at Molly’s hole. Molly whined, trying to move onto the dildo. He could only get back an inch or so before his tied hands prevented him from going any further. He twisted his hips, trying to get any type of pleasurable friction from it, but unable to do so.

In a flash, Caleb’s hand went to the back of Molly’s head, threading his fingers through the short curls at the base of his neck, pulling his head back off the bed. All of the sudden Molly went quiet and still, his pupils blown wide as heavy breaths wracked his body.

“There we go, see how good you can be?” Caleb murmured, pulling back on Molly’s hair once more. Molly let out a loud sigh, closing his eyes softly. Caleb let go, and Molly’s head went back to the bed.

Caleb went back to his work, pushing the dildo in all the way. Molly gave out a bit of a whimper but kept silent otherwise. Caleb pulled the dildo out entirely, and then pushed it in once more. Looking at Molly’s face, he saw that he was entirely blissed out, lips slightly parted in pleasure. With the dildo completely inside of him, Caleb reached to the pump and squeezed it a couple of times, inflating the base of it. He then stood up to take off his turtleneck. He crawled onto the bed next to Mollymauk, reaching up to untie the rope at the headboards and freeing up Molly’s hands. He then helped his boyfriend to wriggle up next to him, his hands still bound together between their chests. Molly buried his head between Caleb’s neck and shoulder, light puffy breaths tickling the sensitive skin there.

It wasn’t very often that he got to see Molly like this, their situations often switched when it came to this type of play. When it did occur, however, he liked to savour it. The way that Molly got so quiet, as though he was always looking for a reason not to speak and he had finally found it. Molly pressed every single piece of his body into Caleb, desperate for contact, and even though Molly was about an inch taller than Caleb, he still felt small and vulnerable in Caleb’s arms.

Caleb dragged his hand down the spine of Molly’s sweat-soaked back, pressing a kiss to his messy hair, “How are you doing?” He whispered.

“Beautifully,” Molly replied with a sigh. His lips were right at Caleb’s collarbone, and Caleb could feel Molly begin to suck at the skin there, taking the opportunity to mark him. He continued, and Caleb allowed him to do so, finding the air pump with his hand and pumping it once more, smiling at Molly’s gasp from being stretched open even further. He twitched at the pleasure, and his thigh went in between Caleb’s legs, nudging at his erection and drawing out a gasp of his own.

Molly looked down their bodies, one naked and the other half-clothed but both equally hard, a pensive look on his face before he turned his face to look Caleb in the eye.

“Can I?” He asked, nodding his head in the direction of Caleb’s pants.

“Go ahead,” Caleb agreed.

Molly shuffled his way down the bed until he was eye-level with the zipper of Caleb’s pants. Even with his hands bound, he was still able to unbutton them and pull the zipper down. Caleb helped him by pushing the waistband further down, but then sat back and watched as Molly took his cock out of his boxers, pressing a kiss to its head before taking the first inch in his mouth. His tongue swirled around at the tip of it, causing Caleb to throw his head back with a groan. His hand went down to curl in Molly’s hair once more as he began to lightly thrust into his mouth.

Molly relaxed his throat and let Caleb take control, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue whenever he could, using every trick he knew to make Caleb come. Molly had told him once that blowjobs were one of his favourite ways to give Caleb an orgasm, although many of those previous interactions involved less action on Caleb’s part. He was always happy to let Molly take the lead of them, to let him suck and slurp and moan until a combination of drool and cum was dripping down his chin.

It was the image of Molly on his knees that made Caleb finally come, thrusting one last time into Molly’s mouth as Molly swallowed him down. When he came down from the high, he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up, giving one final pat to Molly’s head before sitting up.

“Good boy,” he said as he gave the dildo another couple pumps. He leaned down, giving a soft kiss Molly’s thigh, “Wait here for me, I must get some things ready for you.”

He grabbed the box with the dildo in it and went to the bathroom. He took out the dildo, placing it in the sink, and then removed the rest of the packaging from the box to reveal the rest of the items he had bought, including a small bottle of white-coloured lube.

He washed the dildo in warm, soapy water and carefully rinsed and dried it off. Then he filled the syringe that had come with the dildo with the lube, attaching it to a plastic tube that came out from the bottom of the dildo. He experimentally pushed the syringe, smiling when he saw a bit of the lube come out from a slit at the head of the dildo.

When he returned to their bedroom, Molly was still on the bed where he had left him, his eyes closed. He was still hard, purposefully denying himself now. Caleb sat down with the dildo, sticking it to the hardwood floor with its suction cup. He then went up to Molly on the bed and helped him kneel back down on the floor, his back to the new dildo.

Before continuing, he deflated the dildo that Molly still had inside of him, taking it out slowly accompanied by a quiet groan from Molly. Lube was trickling down his thighs, his hole open and bright red. He waited on his knees, his ass just above the dildo as Caleb lubed it up, his thighs twitching with the strain of it. When he was done, Caleb placed his hands around Molly’s waist, readjusting him and guiding him down onto the dildo.

Molly’s breath hitched as he sank down onto the scaled cock, its ridges and bumps providing a delightful, new kind of friction.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped as Caleb guided him further down the cock, its girth even wider at the base. Even the prep didn’t help the burn in his ass as he pushed down the flared cock. He bowed his head, gasping for breath as he fully seated himself on it, moaning in the back of his throat.

“How does that feel?” Caleb asked, watching sweat drip down Molly’s back.

“So full,” Molly said between gasps, “Fuck it’s so deep, and…,” he lost his train of thought.

“Would you like to continue or do you need a second?”

“Just a mo, darling. One second.”

Caleb pressed against Molly’s back as he collected himself. His lips went to Molly’s shoulder, sucking at the skin until a nice bruise formed there and he moved upwards. Molly bared his neck for him happily as he continued his way up, kissing and sucking at every bit of offered skin. He moved his lips up to Molly’s ear, whispering into it.

“Look at how you take it, though. You don’t care what fucks you, just that you are getting fucked, that you are filled with it. I don’t think you ever wish to be empty.”

“No,” Molly moaned, twitching in Caleb’s arms.

“You could sit on this cock all day if you wanted to. I know you would. Fucking it until you came, over and over and over again.”

“Caleb-”

“What if it was fucking you? Would you take a monster’s cock, Molly? It wouldn’t stop when you came, it would keep going, completely uncaring about how overstimulated you might be. But we both know you like that, right?”

Molly came with a cry, completely untouched, as he continued to move up and down on the dildo. He thighs were shaking, his entire body going tense for a second as his cum painted the floor and the side of the bed. He shivered, unable to keep himself up as he sank all the way onto the dildo and leaned forward, holding himself up with his bound hands.

“Holy shit, Caleb, you-”

“You’re not done.” Caleb interrupted him.

“What?”

“Your partner hasn’t come yet.”

“But I-?”

Caleb’s hands went back to Molly’s waist, urging him to continue his up and down motion. Molly whined, oversensitive after orgasm, but he followed Caleb’s orders, going back to riding the dildo. He moved slower than before, whines and moans escaping his throat unbidden.

“Caleb, it-it’s too much.”

“I know, _liebling_ , but it doesn’t care,” Molly let out a yelp as the dildo hit his prostate, the pain of overstimulation causing a tear to appear at the corner of his eye. Caleb watched him closely, waiting for a safe word, but nothing came, so he kept going.

“This isn’t me. This is a monster, cold, hard, and unfeeling, fucking until it finally achieves what it’s baser nature compels it to do.”

Molly continue to moan and babble, Caleb’s words egging him on to keep moving. When Caleb was satisfied that Molly would do so, he took his hands away from his waist and leaned back, reaching for the syringe as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself on the scaled cock.

“Would you like that, Mollymauk? For it to breed you?”

“Oh shit-”

And with that, Caleb pressed down on the syringe, releasing the cum lube through the plastic tube and out the head of the dildo.

Molly gasped when he felt it, “Oh you motherfucker,” he cried, continuing to move up and down until the syringe was empty. It dripped down the sides of the dildo and out of his hole, the cum-like substance making him look messy and thoroughly fucked. Caleb helped him off the dildo, more lube dripping out of his hole when he got up. Molly then collapsed to the floor, rolling onto his back with a blissed-out smile on his face.

“That was fucking filthy, love,” he said between pants of breath.

“Lived up to expectations?”

“Absolutely, you beautiful man.” Molly said, reaching up to bring Caleb down to him for a kiss. Caleb smiled into Molly’s lips, pressing his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Would you like a bath?” Caleb asked.

“Yes.”

“M’kay, wait here.”

He grabbed a blanket and threw it over Molly’s prone body before he rushed to the bathroom. He spent the next couple of minutes finding the perfect temperature, adding some of Molly’s nice-smelling bath oil to the water. When the tub was full, he went back to the bedroom to help Molly off the floor and to the bathroom.

He groaned when he finally hit the warm water, closing his eyes and dunking his head under it as Caleb undressed. He moved forward so that Caleb could sit behind him and he could lean back on Caleb’s chest.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Molly asked as Caleb worked shampoo into his hair.

“Yes, as many times as you can.”

“Well, I love you.”

“I love you too, _liebling_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I name this fic after a Queen song? Who is the killer queen? Is it Molly? Caleb? The dildo? Who knows?


End file.
